Technical Field
The present invention relates to an information processing apparatus communicable with a web server and to a non-transitory storage medium storing a plurality of control programs executable by a processor of the information processing apparatus.
Description of the Related Art
There is known an information processing apparatus communicable with a web server and capable of uploading a content stored in the information processing apparatus, to the web server.